The present invention relates generally to novel chemical compositions, a process for preparing them, and use of these compositions as hypotensive and analgesic agents.
Briefly, the compositions are prepared by mixing one part aldehyde or ketone with one part enediol compound and allowing the mixture to react in aqueous solution for about one hour at room temperature. Following purification and sterilization, the composition is administered to animals or humans. Patients experience a general loss of pain and a decrease in blood pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,054 discloses the condensation of certain sugars, e.g., glucose, mannose, fructose, etc., with an aldehyde or ketone to form cyclic acetals of the sugar. The mechanism apparently involves the elimination of water by union of the oxygen of the carboxyl group of the aldehyde or ketone and the hydrogen from each of two hydroxyl groups of the sugar. This condensation reaction proceeds upon heating the mixture to the boiling point of the aldehyde in the presence of an acid acetalization catalyst, conditions favoring the open chain form of the sugar. The two adjacent carbon atoms of the cyclic acetal ring are adjacent carbons of the aliphatic chain of the sugar molecule. Several of such cyclic acetal rings may be formed on the same sugar molecule; forming poly-(cyclic acetals).